Dark Age of Space
by Grand Admiral Thrawn II
Summary: Several Civilizations within both the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies are entering a dark age, and war is about to set between several space nations within the Milky Way Galaxy, while some of the space nations within the Andromeda Galaxy is about to experience civil wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Age of Space**

 **I do not own Civilization, Elder Scrolls, Halo, Harry Potter, Honor Harrington, Star Trek (which there are elements of it, in this story), Star Wars, the Lost Fleet, Mass Effect (there will be no Reapers; the main opponents of this story will be the Rakata, the Alliance, the Mesan Alignment, the Germanium, the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana, and the Engimas), and War of the Worlds, with a little bit from Warhammer 40K and Dune, a couple characters from Starcraft, elements of Lord of the Rings and Dragon Age, the main Human Factions from Heroes of Might and Magic III, IV, and VI (the Castle, and Haven), and the technology of the Red Alert Series. All belong to their respective owners. This timeline is centered on the Landrand Sector (Final Frontier Plus mod).**

 **Chapter 1: Timeline Part 1**

Time from the Landrand Sector (BIR (NEEC): Before Imperial Reckoning (New Earth Empire Calendar); IR (Imperial Reckoning (New Earth Empire Calendar): New Earth Imperial Reckoning) (BPFE: Before the Paradise Federation Era; PFE: Paradise Federation Era) (BFDE: Before the Forge Duchy Era; TFDE: The Forge Duchy Era) (OEC: Old Earth Calendar for the AstroTech Corporation)

60 BIR (85 BPFE, 63 BFDE, and 2239 OEC) New Earth is colonized, the first colony within the Landrand Sector, by the People's Democracy of Earth (PDE).

52 BIR (76 BFDE, 55 BPFE, and 2247 OEC) the Forge is the second colony in the Landrand Sector, colonized by the PDE. Also the AstroTech Corporation is founded on Earth.

47 BIR (71 BPFE, 50 BFDE, and 2252 OEC) the RC-1 colony is colonized by the PDE.

46 BIR (70 BPFE, 49 BFDE, and 2253 OEC) the RC-2 colony is colonized by the PDE.

45 BIR (70 BPFE, 48 BFDE, 2254 OEC) the Isaris star system is colonized by the PDE. At the same year, the AstroTech Corporation is moved to Isaris by the PDE, to increase their technologic edge.

43 BIR (68 BPFE, 46 BFDE, and 2256 OEC) the PDE colonized the Paradise star system.

38 BIR (63 BPFE, 41 BFDE, 2261 OEC) the Halis star system is colonized by the PDE.

37 BIR (62 BPFE, 40 BFDE, 2262 OEC) the PDE established the Oculus star system.

36 BIR (61 BPFE, 39 BFDE, and 2263 OEC) the Interstellar Intelligence was moved to the Oculus star system, by the PDE, and was used to spy on the other space colonies of the People's Democracy of Earth.

34 BIR (58 BPFE, 37 BFDE, 2265 OEC) the PDE colonized the Crossroads star system within the Landrand Sector.

28 BIR (52 BPFE, 31 BFDE, 2271 OEC) the Phyrus star system is colonized by the PDE. It started as a penal colony, but had to be reorganized into a more survival colony later on.

January 8, 2 BIR (January 8, 19 BPFE, January 8, 9 BFDE, and January 8, 2302 OEC) contact with the People's Democracy of Earth is lost. In the same month the Brotherhood takes over Phyrus, Interstellar Intelligence became a government, the Red Syndicate toke over Crossroads, the AstroTech Corporation had been subverted by a group of ambitious and wealthy businessmen, finally toke over, and the Halis colony is transformed into the Halis Planned State.

May, 2 BIR (May, 19 BPFE, May, 9 BFDE, May, 2302 OEC) the Wealth Value is founded on New Earth.

June, 2 BIR (June, 18 BPFE, June, 9 BFDE, June, 2302 OEC) after the establishment of the Wealth Value, the New Earth converted to the Wealth Value, by the convincing entrepreneurs.

July, 2 BIR (July, 2302 OEC) the New Trading Company is established as the first trading company for the New Earth government, to trade with other space nations.

December, 1 BIR (December, 17 BPFE, December, 7 BFDE, December, 2304 OEC) on New Earth the Survival Value was established, providing Survival Domes for healthier people within the Landrand Sector.

June, 0 IR (June, 2305 OEC) Hector Alvarez declared himself the first Padishah Emperor. "People of New Earth, in the light of losing contact with Earth, I declare that the New Earth shall be the successor to Earth. In these troubling times, the New Earth Communion will be reorganized into the New Earth Empire, for a safe and secure society." Hector Alvarez I on the address of his ascension to the establishment of the New Earth Empire. On the same day, the Old Earth's Calendar is replaced by the Imperial Calendar, the New Earth Empire Era.

July, 0 IR (July, 2305 OEC) the Landsraad is established from the nobles of the newly formed New Earth Empire, mainly to advise Padishah Emperor Hector Alvarez I and future emperors.

August, 0 IR (August, 2305 OEC) Padishah Emperor Hector Alvarez I ordered the establishment of the first regiment of Sardaukar.

September, 0 IR (September, 2305 OEC) the Lundrith Intelligence Agency is established as the intelligence gathering system for the newly formed New Earth Empire, to spy on the rivals within the Landrand Sector, and is the main intelligence agency for the armed forces of the empire.

October, 0 IR (October, 2305 OEC) the Lendrandorf Secrete Intelligence is established by Padishah Emperor Hector Alvarez I to spy on future threats to the New Earth Empire and on the citizens, the Lendrandorf Secrete Intelligence only reports to the emperor.

May, 1 IR (May, 15 BPFE, May, 5 BFDE, May, 2306 OEC) on New Earth, scholars and researchers helped found the Knowledge Value.

June, 1 IR (June, 2306 OEC) the New Tokyo star system is colonized by the New Earth Empire, thus expanding the empire outside of the New Earth system.

October, 2 IR (October, 14 BPFE, October, 4 BFDE, October, 2307 OEC) several New Earth Empire's military officers formed the Power Value on New Tokyo.

April, 5 IR (April, 2310 OEC) the Freedom star system is colonized by Phyrus colonialists, mainly to colonize a new star system.

August, 5 IR (August, 2310 OEC) the New Paris star system is colonized by the New Earth Empire, it peacefully expanded their empire within the Landrand Sector.

August, 6 IR (August, 2311 OEC) the Red Syndicate Confederacy is formed from a desire to have a more democratic regime.

October, 6 IR (October, 2311 OEC) Lukas von Reuther transformed the Brotherhood into the Phyrus Republic.

February, 8 IR (February, 2313 OEC) the Hope star system is colonized by the Phyrus Republic, mainly to expand the republic.

August, 8 IR (August, 2313 OEC) New Tokyo is the site for the Religion Value after it was founded by religious clergy from the remnants of the People's Democracy of Earth.

September, 8 IR (September, 2313 OEC) RC-3 star system is the first colony to be colonized by the Second Avowers of Knowledge.

October, 8 IR (October, 2313 OEC) the New Earth Empire settled the New Dubai star system, to expand their territory.

January, 9 IR (January, 2314 OEC) Aestoria star system, is the first star system to be colonized by the Halis Planned State.

February, 9 IR (February, 2314 OEC) RC-4 star system, is colonized as the first colony of the First Avowers of Knowledge.

August 1, 9 IR (August 1, 2314 OEC) the clergy of the New Earth Empire, came together to form the Ecclesiarcy, the Imperial Church.

August 2, 9 IR (August 2, 2314 OEC) the first star colony colonized by the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), which was named System Two.

September, 9 IR (September, 2314 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge colonized the RC-5 star system, to expand their own territory.

January 1, 10 IR (January 1, 2315 OEC) the Exchange star system is colonized by the Red Syndicate Confederacy, which is the first colony for the Confederacy.

January 2, 10 IR (January 2, 2315 OEC) the RC-6 star system is colonized by the First Avowers of Knowledge.

August, 10 IR (August, 2315 OEC) the Imperial Cult is established by the clergy of the Ecclesiarcy, which as the Padishah Emperor Hector Alvarez I as a living avatar of god on earth. Future emperors use this to further their reigns over the people of the New Earth Empire.

August, 7 BPFE (August, 2310 OEC) the Paradise Community settled the Eden star system, thus is the first star system to be settled by Paradise.

January, 7 BPFE (January, 6 IR, January, 0 FDE, January, 2311 OEC) the Paradise Republic is formed, which is more of an oligarchy.

February, 0 FDE (February, 6 IR, February, 7 BPFE, February, 2311 OEC) John Richards I declared himself Archduke of the Forge Duchy. "People of the Forge, I, John Richards, transform the Forge star system into the Forge Duchy, with me as archduke. Mainly this reform will provide the people of the security and equal opportunity for wealth." This speech was delivered by John Richards the first to the people of the newly formed Forge Duchy.

November, 0 TFDE (November, 6 IR, November, 2311 OEC) the Forge Duchy established the colony star system called the Hammer.

October, 2314 OEC the Colombo star system is colonized by the AstroTech Corporation.

June 2, BPFE (June, 2316 OEC) the Paradise Republic expanded by colonizing the Xanadoo star system.

January, 0 PFE (January, 11 IR, January, 7 FDE, January, 2318) the Paradise Republic (little more than an oligarchy) is transformed into the Paradise Federation. "Under these new articles of federation, the Paradise Federation's people will enjoy true freedom of expression and have a true democratic government," spoken by unknown Paradise Federation Senator.

April 1, 12 IR (April 1, 2317 OEC) the New Berlin star system is colonized by the New Earth Empire.

April 2, 12 IR (April 2, 2317 OEC) the Red Syndicate Confederacy colonized the Space Harbor star system.

September 1, 12 IR (September 1, 2317 OEC) the Red Syndicate Confederacy colonized another star system called Bazaar.

September 2, 12 IR (September 2, 2317 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge colonized the RC-7 star system.

November, 12 IR (November, 2317 OEC) the System Three star system, is colonized by the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers).

December, 12 IR (December, 2317 OEC) the New Earth has built the Shrine of Wealth on New Earth, to further its wealth from the followers of the Wealth Value.

January 1, 13 IR (January, 2318 OEC) the New Earth Empire established Mechanized Workforce to increase the Imperial Workforce's production.

January 2, 13 IR (January 2, 2318 OEC) the Phyrus Republic converted to the Survival Value.

March, 0 PFE (March, 13 IR, March, 2318 OEC) the Elysion star system is colonized by the Paradise Federation, thus expanded the influence, of the Paradise Federation, within the Landrand Sector.

March, 13 IR (March, 2318 OEC) the System Four star system is colonized by the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), mainly to expand their reach of influence within the Landrand Sector.

December, 13 IR (December, 2318 OEC) the New Earth Empire has built the Shrine of Survival on New Earth, to increase the health of New Earth star system, and to increase revenue from the followers of the Survival Value.

August, 2319 OEC the AstroTech Corporation has colonized the Fear star system.

October, 14 IR (October, 2319 OEC) the Shrine of Knowledge is built on New Earth, mainly to increase the research capacity, and more taxes from the followers of the Knowledge Value.

July 1, 15 IR (July 1, 2320 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge incorporated the Mechanized Workforce for its labor workforce, and mainly to increase their labor production.

July 2, 15 IR (July 2, 2320 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge became the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy.

February, 16 IR (February, 2321 OEC) the Phyrus Republic incorporates its labor into a Mechanized Workforce, which increased the labor production of the republic.

July, 16 IR (July, 2321 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge established a Technocracy, thus became the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy. Also the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy incorporated Mechanized Workforce to increase its labor production.

August, 2321 OEC (August, 16 IR) the AstroTech Corporation's frontier government is transformed into a Police State, thus allowed Raul Colombo be head chairman.

September, 3 PFE (September, 16 IR, September, 2321 OEC) the Paradise Federation transformed its labor workforce into a Mechanized Workforce.

November, 16 IR (November, 2321 OEC) Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) converted to the Power Value.

January, 17 IR (January, 2322 OEC) the Halis Planned State has colonized a new star colony called Haipha.

April, 17 IR (April, 2322 OEC) Interstellar Intelligence established Mechanized Workforce for its labor.

June, 17 IR (June, 2322 OEC) the New Earth Empire turned its simple economy into an Industrial Economy, so that it increases the production of the planets under New Earth Empire control.

August, 17 IR (August, 2322 OEC) the Halis Planned State converted to Survival Value, to increase the health of its citizens within their territory.

June 1, 18 IR (June 1, 2323 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, at the request of its head researchers and leaders, converted to the Knowledge Value.

June 2, 2323 OEC AstroTech Corporation transformed its labor to that of a Mechanized Workforce.

July, 18 IR (July, 2323 OEC), Halis Planned State government became a monarchy.

June, 19 IR (June, 2324 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy converted to the Knowledge Value, mainly to keep up their research to that of competing space nations, and at the bequest of its scholarly leaders.

February, 20 IR (February, 2325 OEC) the Red Syndicate Confederacy adopted the Wealth Value, mainly to increase trade revenue.

May, 15 TFDE (May, 21 IR, May, 8 PFE, May, 2326 OEC) the Forge Duchy converted to the Power Value.

June, 2326 OEC (June, 21 IR, June, 8 PFE, June, 15 TFDE) the AstroTech Corporation converted to the Power Value.

July, 2326 OEC (July, 21 IR, July, 8 PFE, July, 15 TFDE) Zoroastrianism became the main religion of the AstroTech Corporation.

May, 16 TFDE (May, 22 IR, May, 9 PFE, May, 2327) the Forge Duchy turned to the Ancient Roman Pantheon for its religion.

December, 22 IR (December, 9 PFE, December, 16 TFDE, December, 2327 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy established an Industrial Economy for its economy.

July 1, 10 PFE (July 1, 23 IR, July 1, 2328 OEC) the Paradise Federation turned their simple economy into an Industrial Economy.

July 2, 17 TFDE (July 2, IR, July 2, 10 PFE, July 2, 2328 OEC) the Forge Duchy changed its economy to that of an Industrial Economy.

May, 24 IR (May, 2329 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy changed its simple economy to that of an Industrial Economy, to increase the production of the Technocracy's star systems.

July 1, 24 IR (July 1, 11 PFE, July 1, 17 TFDE, July 1, 2329 OEC) the Botanical Gardens are constructed on New Earth, so that the star system will be more healthy.

July 2, 24 IR (July 2, OEC) the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) installed a Police State for its government.

January, 25 IR (January, 2330 OEC) Red Syndicate Confederacy installed an industrial based economy, to increase their production capacity.

September, 25 IR (September, 12 PFE, September, 18 TFDE, September, 2330 OEC) the Shrine of Power is built on New Tokyo, which increased the tax revenue from the followers of the Power Value.

July, 26 IR (July, 13 PFE, July, 19 TFDE, July, 2331 OEC) the Shrine of Religion was constructed on New Tokyo, which increased tax revenue from the followers of the Religion Value.

October, 26 IR (October, 2331 OEC) the New Earth Empire colonized the New Sydney star system, which increased the territory of the empire, within the Landrand Sector.

December, 2331 OEC (December, 26 IR) the economy of the AstroTech Corporation is turned into an Industrial Economy.

June, 27 IR (June, 2332 OEC) the New Earth Empire established Capital Ship Doctrine for its military, mainly that the military thinking that capital ships should be the ultimate force.

March, 15 PFE (March, 28 IR, March, 2333 OEC) the Paradise Federation converted to the Religion Value.

April, 15 PFE (April, 28 IR, April, 2333 OEC) Judaism became the main religion for the Paradise Federation.

June, 28 IR (June, 2333 OEC) the colonization of the Judgment star system, increased the influence of the Phyrus Republic, within the Landrand Sector.

January, 29 IR (January, 2334 OEC) the New Earth Empire colonized the New Seoul star system, which increased the territory within the Landrand Sector.

July, 29 IR (July, 2334 OEC) the Workers' Memorial is completed construction on New Earth, which decreased the amount of unrest amongst the population, within the New Earth star system.

January, 31 IR (January, 2336 OEC) the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) has colonized the System Five star system, increasing the amount of territory for the Interstellar Intelligence.

September, 26 TFDE (September, 31 IR, September, 2336 OEC) the Anvil star system is colonized by the Forge Duchy.

March, 32 IR (March, 2337 OEC) the New Earth Empire has founded the New Brasilia star system, which increased the empire's territory within the Landrand Sector.

February, 33 IR (February, 2338 OEC) the Red Syndicate incorporated Slave Labor, for its labor, at the demands of the elite and middle class to use the poor for slaves.

August, 18 PFE (August, 33 IR, August, 2338 OEC) the Paradise Federation has founded the Valhalla star system.

April, 29 TFDE (April, 34 IR, April, 2339 OEC) the Forge Duchy has gave away the Hammer star system to the New Earth Empire.

November, 29 TFDE (November, 2339 OEC) the Bellows star system is colonized by the Forge Duchy.

May, 30 TFDE (May, 35 IR, May, 2340 OEC) the Forge Duchy as established the Torch star system.

July, 35 IR (July, 2340 OEC) the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) has founded the System Six star system, thus expanded the Interstellar Intelligence's territory.

August, 35 IR (August, 20 PFE, August, 30 TFDE, August, 2340 OEC) the first Heroic Epic is constructed on New Earth.

December, 35 IR (December, 2340 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has colonized the RC-9 star system, thus expanded the influence of the Technocracy within the Landrand Sector.

July, 31 TFDE (July, 36 IR, July, 2341 OEC) the Mold star system is founded by the Forge Duchy.

November, 21 PFE (November, 36 IR, November, 2341 OEC) the Nirvana star system is colonized by the Paradise Federation.

February, 37 IR (February, 2342 OEC) the New Earth Empire has colonized the New Cairo star system, thus expanded the territory of the empire, within the Landrand Sector.

July, 2342 OEC (July, 37 IR) the Terror star system is colonized by the AstroTech Corporation.

March, 38 IR (March, 2343 OEC) the New Moscow star system was colonized by the New Earth Empire, thus increased the influence of the empire, within the Landrand Sector.

April 1, 38 IR (April 2, 23 PFE, April 2, 33 TFDE, April 2, 2343 OEC) the League of Planets (United Planets) Headquarters is built on New Earth.

April 2, 38 IR (April 2, 23 PFE, April 2, 33 TFDE, April 2, 2343 OEC) the League of Planets is formed.

October, 2343 OEC (October, 38 IR) the Horror star system is colonized by the AstroTech Corporation.

April 1, 39 IR (April 1, 24 PFE, April 1, 34 TFDE, April 1, 2344 OEC) the Military Science Academy is built on New Earth. Mainly so that the New Earth Empire's Military can have trained officers for its starships.

April 2, 39 IR (April 2, 2344 OEC) the New Earth Empire colonized the New Prague star system.

April 3, 39 IR (April 3, 2344 OEC) the Sardaukar received nano implants in an effort to improve their reflexes.

November, 39 IR (November, 2344 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has colonized the RC-10 star system, thus expanded the influence of the Technocracy within the Landrand Sector.

December, 39 IR (December, 2344 OEC) the RC-11 star system has been colonized by the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, thus increased the amount of territory for the Technocracy.

January, 40 IR (January, 2345 OEC) the Caravan star system has been colonized by the Red Syndicate Confederacy, thus expand the influence within the Landrand Sector, for the Confederacy.

August, 40 IR (August, 2345 OEC) the Phyrus Republic has colonized the Vengeance star system, which increased the amount of territory for the republic.

September 1, 40 IR (September 1, 2345 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has colonized the RC-12 star system, which increased the amount of influence and territory for the technocracy.

September 2, 35 TFDE (September 2, IR, September 2, 2345 OEC) the Hearth star system has been colonized by the Forge Duchy.

November, 40 IR (November, 2345 OEC) the Arsenal has completed construction on New Earth, and increased the amount of production of military ships, which helped the military buildup down the line.

February, 41 IR (February, 2346 OEC) RC-12 star system is colonized by the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy.

March, 41 IR (March, 2346 OEC) the Universal Foundry is completed construction on New Earth, thus increased the production capacity of the New Earth star system.

April, 41 IR (April, 2346 OEC) the New Buenos Aires star system has been colonized by the New Earth Empire, thus expanded the influence and territory of the empire, within the Landrand Sector.

April, 42 IR (April, 2347 OEC) the New Johannesburg has been colonized by the New Earth Empire, thus expanded the empire's influence and territory.

January, 43 IR (January, 2348 OEC) the Deliverance star system has been founded by the Phyrus Republic, thus expanded the territory of the republic.

June, 43 IR (June, 2348 OEC) the Turnalis star system is colonized by the Halis Planned State.

July, 43 IR (July, 2348 OEC) the star system of New Milan is founded by the New Earth Empire, thus expanded the influence and territory of the empire.

November, 43 IR (November, 2348 OEC) the Halis Planned State has colonized the Creeste star system, which increased the amount of territory for Halis.

January, 29 PFE (January, 44 IR, January, 2349 OEC) the Paradise Federation has colonized the Avalon star system.

February, 2350 OEC (February, 45 IR) the AstroTech Corporation has colonized the Fright star system.

December, 45 IR (December, 2350 OEC) the Phyrus Republic has turned its simple economy to that of a Planned Economy, which decreased production of star systems, but at the decrease amount of maintenance of the star systems within its territory.

January, 46 IR (January, 2351 OEC) the New Istanbul star system is colonized by the New Earth Empire, thus expanded the influence and territory, within the Landrand Sector.

June, 41 TFDE (June, 46 IR, June, 2351 OEC) the Forge Duchy has colonized the Press star system.

December, 46 IR (December, 2351 OEC) the Halis Planned State incorporated the Planned Economy for its economy, which decreased the production capacity for the star systems, but at the increased amount of income from said systems within its territory.

July, 48 IR (July, 2353 OEC) the star system of New Singapore is colonized by the New Earth Empire, and it increased the prestige, influence, and territory of the empire.

October, 50 IR (October, 2355 OEC) the New Earth Empire colonized the New Madrid star system, which increased the influence and territory for the empire, within the Landrand Sector.

November, 51 IR (November, 2356 OEC) the New Earth Empire colonized the New Tehran star system, which once again expanded the empire.

December, 51 IR (December, 2356 OEC) the System Seven is colonized by the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), which increased the I.I's (T.W's) territory within the Landrand Sector.

September, 53 IR (September, 2358 OEC) the Great Rings Park finished construction at the New London star system, which add more tourism and trade revenue, for the New Earth Empire.

May, 2359 OEC (May, 54 IR) the Pain star system is colonized by the AstroTech Corporation.

November, 39 PFE (November, 54 IR, November, 2359 OEC) the Olympus star system is colonized by the Paradise Federation.

December, 2359 (December, 54 IR) the Misery star system is founded by the AstroTech Corporation.

January, 40 PFE (January, 55 IR, January, 2360 OEC) the Kurnugia star system is colonized by the Paradise Federation.

April, 2361 OEC (April, 56 IR) the AstroTech Corporation has colonized the Desolation star system.

August, 41 PFE (August, 56 IR, August, 2361 OEC) the Duat star system is colonized by the Paradise Federation.

June, 59 IR (June, 2364 OEC) the first War College is built on New Earth, which is called the New Earth War College, and increased the amount of experience for naval sailors and land soldiers.

February, 48 PFE (February, 63 IR, February, 2368 OEC) the Paradise Federation incorporated the Capital Ship Doctrine for its military.

September, 64 IR (September, 2369 OEC) the Phyrus Republic has founded the Liberty star system, which expanded the territory of the republic.

April, 66 IR (April, 2371 OEC) the Phyrus Republic has colonized the Reckoning star system, and this once again expanded the republic within the Landrand Sector.

July, 66 IR (July 2371 OEC) the Halis Planned State has colonized the Jurani star system.

June, 67 IR (June, 2372 OEC) the Smotala star system is colonized by the Halis Planned State, and this expanded the Halis' territory.

November, 67 IR (November, 2372 OEC) the Phyrus Republic has colonized the Retribution star system, which increased the amount of territory for the Phyrus Republic.

May, 68 IR (May, 2373 OEC), the Halis Planned State has founded the Uighan star system.

August, 72 IR (August, 2377 OEC) the Halis Planned State has established the Squadron Doctrine for its military, which decreased the cost of squadrons and carriers.

November, 2377 OEC (November, 72 IR) the AstroTech Corporation transformed their military from a Pacifist Doctrine to that of a Capital Ship Doctrine.

February, 73 IR (February, 2378 OEC) the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) incorporated the Light Ship Doctrine for its military, which replaced the pacifistic military policy.

January, 74 IR (January, 2379 OEC) the first Interstellar Exchange is built on New London, which hugely increased Imperial Pound Credit revenue for the New Earth Empire.

March, 74 IR (March, 2379 OEC) the first Institute for Advanced Research is built on New Tokyo, and heavily increased the amount of researchers for the New Earth Empire.

April, 74 IR (April, 2379 OEC) the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) has colonized the System Eight star system, which increased the territory for the I.I (T.W).

June, 74 IR (June, 2379 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has colonized the RC-14 star system, which expanded the Technocracy's territory within the Landrand Sector.

November, 59 PFE (November, 74 IR, November, 2379 OEC) the Paradise Federation has founded the Empyrean star system.

August, 60 PFE (August, 75 IR, August, 2380 OEC) the Tian star system has been colonized by the Paradise Federation.

August, 61 PFE (August, 76 IR, August, 2381 OEC) the Paradise Federation has colonized the Kobol star system.

March, 77 IR (March, 2382 OEC) the Halis Planned State has colonized the Anatho star system, which increased the territory of Halis.

May, 80 IR (May, 2385 OEC) the Halis Planned State has colonized the Numeoi star system, thus increased the amount of territory for Halis.

March, 66 PFE (March, 81 IR, March, 2386 OEC) the Escape star system has been colonized by the Paradise Federation.

April, 81 IR (April, 2386 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has founded the RC-15 star system, which increased the territory of the Technocracy.

July, 81 IR (July, 2386 OEC) the Phyrus Republic has established Squadron Doctrine for its military, which decreased the cost of the amount of squadrons and carrier ships.

November, 66 PFE (November, 81 IR, November, 2386 OEC) the Halis Planned State has given the Uighan star system to the Paradise Federation.

November, 82 IR (November, 2387 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy adopted the Light Ship Doctrine for its military, which decreased the amount of light ships.

June, 68 PFE (June, 83 IR, June, 2388 OEC) the Paradise Federation has colonized the Voyage star system.

March, 84 IR (March, 2389 OEC) the Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has founded the RC-16 star system, which increased the Technocracy's territory within the Landrand Sector.

January, 85 IR (January, 2390 OEC) the RC-17 star system has been colonized the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy.

August 1, 85 IR (August 1, 2390 OEC) the RC-17 star system is colonized by the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy.

August 2, 85 IR (August 2, 2390 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has colonized the RC-18 star system.

February, 87 IR (February, 2392 OEC) the first Industrial Complex is constructed on New Berlin, which increased the production of the star system from the resources of oil, hydrogen, titanium, iron, and uranium.

March 1, 87 IR (March 1, 2392 OEC) the first National Epic has been constructed on New Tokyo.

November, 73 PFE (November, 88 IR, November, 2393 OEC) the Halis Planned State has given the Anatho star system to the Paradise Federation.

January, 89 IR (January, 2394 OEC) the Suk Medical School is established on New Earth, and the Imperial Condition is employed so that the Suk Doctors are safe to human safety, to even the safety of the padishah emperor.

February, 89 IR (February, 2394 OEC) the Landrand Plague starts on New Earth, and has quickly spread across the Landrand Sector.

July, 74 PFE (July, 89 IR, July, 2394 OEC) the Farplane star system has been colonized by the Paradise Federation.

June, 86 TFDE (June, 91 IR, June, 2396 OEC) the Forge Duchy has established the Capital Ship Doctrine for its military.

December 1, 91 IR (December 1, 2396 OEC) the New Earth Empire has started its military buildup, mainly as a defense from space pirates.

December 2, 91 IE (December 2, 76 PFE, December, 2396 OEC) the New Earth Empire and the Paradise Federation has signed a defensive pact.

August, 77 PFE (August, 92 IR, August, 2397 OEC) the Paradise Federation has began its military buildup, mainly as a defense against space pirates.

November, 92 IR (November, 2397 OEC) Suk Doctors developed a cure for the Landrand Plague, and the populations of the several space nations slowly recover.

December, 92 IR (December, 2397 OEC) the space pirates operating within the territory of the New Earth Empire has been destroyed by the New Earth's Imperial Army (NEIA) which showed the might of the New Earth Empire's military might.

January, 78 PFE (January, 93 IR, January, 2398 OEC) the space pirates raids within the Paradise Federation have been stopped, after all space pirate spaceships were destroyed by the Paradise Navy (PN).

February, 93 IR (February, 2398 OEC) the Red Syndicate Confederacy has started the buildup of its military, which would be for the defense of the Confederacy, from space pirates and other space nations, within the Landrand Sector.

March, 93 IR (March, 2398 OEC) the space pirates operating within the Red Syndicate Confederacy territory have surrendered to the Confederate Navy, which after a series of battles with the space pirates.

June, 93 IR (June, 2398 OEC) the Phyrus Republic has began building up its military, after a militia fleet had driven off several space fleets, which convinced the leaders of the republic to build a proper navy.

September, 93 IR (September, 2398 OEC) the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) has started its military buildup, which was a defense against the other space nations. Mainly the Interstellar Intelligence rarely encountered space pirates within their territory.

February, 79 PFE (February, 94 IR, February, 2399 OEC) the Paradise Federation has colonized the Heaven star system.

March, 89 TFDE (March, 94 IR, March, 2399 OEC) the Forge Duchy has began its military buildup, mainly has a defense against space pirates and the other space nations.

May, 94 IR (May, 2399 OEC) the Halis Planned State has started its military buildup, mainly the Halis Navy was to defended the territory of the Halis.

September, 94 IR (September, 2399 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has began its military buildup, mainly out of wariness of space pirates and the military might of the other space nations.

October, 94 IR (October, 2399 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge warily started its military buildup, which was to be a defense against the other space nations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Age of Space**

 **I do not own Civilization, Elder Scrolls, Halo, Harry Potter, Honor Harrington, Star Trek (which there are elements of it, in this story), Star Wars, the Lost Fleet, Dragon Age (elements), Legend of Zelda, Mass Effect (there will be no Reapers; the main opponents of this story will be the Rakata, the Alliance, the Mesan Alignment, the Germanium, the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana, and the Engimas), and War of the Worlds, with a little bit from Warhammer 40K and Dune, a couple characters from Starcraft, elements of the Lord of the Rings and Dragon Age, and the main Human factions of Heroes of Might and Magic III, IV, and VI (the Castle, and Haven), and the technology of the Red Alert Series. All belong to their respective owners. This timeline is centered on the Landrand Sector (Final Frontier Plus mod).**

 **Chapter 2: Timeline Part 2**

November, 2401 OEC (November, 96 IR) the AstroTech Corporation has started its military buildup.

August, 101 IR (August, 2406 OEC) the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy and the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy signed a defensive pact between each other, which this defensive pact was to protect these space nations against any aggressive nation within the Landrand Sector.

October, 101 IR (October, 96 TFDE, October, 2406 OEC) the New Earth Empire and the Forge Duchy have signed a defensive pact between each other.

June, 88 PFE (June, 106 IR, June, 2411 OEC) the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy gave away the star system of RC-14 to the Paradise Federation.

October, 120 IR (October, 115 TFDE, October, 2425 OEC) the New Earth Empire and the Forge Duchy have signed a defensive pact.

April, 112 IR (April, 117 TFDE, April, 2427 OEC) the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) have declared war on the New Earth Empire and the Forge Duchy Alliance.

August, 118 IR (August, 119 TFDE, August, 2433 OEC) the Forge Duchy has declared peace with the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), after the conquest of the star systems of System Five, System Six, and System Seven.

September 23, 119 TFDE (September 23, 118 IR, September 23, 2433 OEC) the Forge Duchy have discovered a wormhole within the Forge star system, and sends in scout ships to discover any presumed alien space nations.

October 2, 119 TFDE (October 2, 118 IR, October 2, 113 PFE, October 2, 2433 OEC) the Forge Duchy has made first contact with the Klingon Empire, and the New Earth Empire, the Forge Duchy, the Paradise Federation, and the AstroTech Corporation established embassies with the Klingon Empire. While the Phyrus Republic, the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), which was still at war with the New Earth Empire, the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, and the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, demise this discovery.

October 5, 119 TFDE (October 5, 118 IR, October 5, 113 PFE, and October 5, 2433 OEC) the Forge Duchy's scout ships have discovered the Romulan Star Empire, and the Forge Duchy, the New Earth Empire, the AstroTech Corporation, and the Paradise Federation have established embassies with the Romulan Star Empire. Once again the Phyrus Republic, the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, and the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has refused to knowledge the discovery of the Romulan Star Empire.

October 14, 119 TFDE (October 14, 118 IR, October 14, 113 PFE, and October 14, 2433 OEC) the Forge has made first contact with the Cardassian Union, and set up an embassy with the Cardassian Union, with the inclusion of the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, and the AstroTech Corporation. The Phyrus Republic, the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, and the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, refused to establish embassies after coming with terms of accepting the knowledge of the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Empire, and the Cardassian Union.

October 16, 119 TFDE (October 16, 118 IR, October 16, 113 PFE, and October 16, 2433 OEC) the Forge Duchy has discovered the Bajoran Republic, and embassies from the Forge Duchy, the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, and the AstroTech Corporation. While the Phyrus Republic, the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, and the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy, refused to send any ambassadors to the Bajoran Republic.

October 25, 119 TFDE (October 25, 118 IR, October 25, 2433  
OEC) civil war has started within the Forge Duchy, after the successful assassination of Archduke Richards the IX; the assassins were killed after the assassination, and the rebels wanting a democracy, not an archduke ruling the space nation. Also a rebellion has started within the former Red Syndicate Confederacy territory, which was to revive the confederacy.

December 23, 121 TFDE (December 23, 120 IR, December 23, 2435 OEC) the civil war is over after the new archduke, Arcturus Mengsk, defeated the rebels within both the original Forge Duchy's territory and the Red Syndicate Rebellion, and bringing back peace within the Forge Duchy.

October 1, 121 IR (October 1, 2436 OEC) the New Earth Empire has conquered the star systems of Oculus, System Two, System Three, System Eight, and System Four, thus ending the existence of the Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers) as a space nation.

October 2, 121 IR (October 2, 116 PFE, October 2, 2436 OEC) the defensive pact between the New Earth Empire and the Paradise Federation has been renewed.

December, 2436 OEC (December, 121 IR) the AstroTech Corporation has declared war on the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy and the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy.

June, 2446 OEC (June, 131 IR) the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has declared peace with the AstroTech Corporation, mainly due that the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy Navy was so far away of the front lines of the war.

July, 132 IR (July, 2447 OEC) the AstroTech Corporation has given the RC-12 star system to the New Earth Empire, mainly that the RC-12 star system's population wanting to be a part of the New Earth Empire. This was after the AstroTech had conquered the colony from the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy.

February, 2456 OEC (February, 141 IR) the war between the AstroTech Corporation and the First Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy after the conquest of RC-12 (given to the New Earth Empire), RC-7, RC-4, RC-16, RC-6, RC-9, RC-17, and RC-18 star systems.

March, 136 PFE (March, 141 IR, March, 2456 OEC) the Halis Planned State has declared war on the New Earth, Paradise Federation Alliance.

May, 136 PFE (May, 141 IR, May, 2456 OEC) the AstroTech Corporation gave away the RC-18 star system. This was mainly due that the influence of the Paradise Federation was stronger than the AstroTech Corporation within the RC-18 star system.

June, 141 PFE (June, 146 IR, June, 2461 OEC) after the conquest of the Halis and Aestoria star systems, the Paradise Federation has declared peace with the Halis Planned State.

January, 152 IR (January, 2467 OEC) the war between the New Earth Empire and the Halis Planned State ended, with the conquest of the star systems of Cresste, Turnalis, Smotala, Jurani, and Numeoi.

November, 153 TFDE (November, 152 IR, November, 2467 OEC) the Forge Duchy has declared war on the Red Syndicate Confederacy and the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy Alliance.

September, 163 TFDE (September, 162 IR, September, 2477 OEC) the Forge Duchy has conquered the Red Syndicate Confederacy's star systems of Exchange, Crossroads, Bazaar, Space Harbor, and Caravan, thus ending both the Red Syndicate Confederacy and slavery within the Landrand Sector.

July, 177 TFDE (July, 176 IR, July, 2491 OEC) the war between the Forge Duchy and the Second Avowers of Knowledge Technocracy has ended with the conquest of the star systems of RC-5, RC-8, RC-13, RC-10, RC-2, RC-3, and RC-11.

August, 177 TFDE (August, 176 IR, August, 2491 OEC) at the orders of Archduke Arcturus Mengsk, the chivalric orders of the Serpent Shields, the Sunrise Order, the Dust Knights, the Helmets of Oaths, and the Helmets of Jupiter are established within the Forge Duchy.

September 1, 2491 OEC (September 1, 176 IR) the Phyrus Republic has declared war on the New Earth Empire and AstroTech Corporation Alliance.

September 2, 177 TFDE (September 2, 176 IR, September 2, 2491 OEC) the chivalric orders of the Squires of Worship, the Templars of the Night, the Preservers of the Fist, the Fire Templars, and the Brave Preservers, at the orders of Archduke Arcturus Mengsk.

January, 186 IR (January, 2501 OEC) after the conquest of the star systems, of the Phyrus Republic, Liberty, Reckoning, Retribution, and Rebirth, the AstroTech Corporation declared peace with the Phyrus Republic.

July, 195 IR (July, 2510 OEC) the war between the New Earth Empire and the Phyrus Republic ends with the conquest of the remaining star systems of the Phyrus Republic, Vengeance, Phyrus, Judgment, Hope, Freedom, and Deliverance, thus ending the Phyrus Republic form the face of the Landrand Sector.

December, 2510 OEC (December, 195 IR) the New Earth Empire gives away the Deliverance star system to the AstroTech Corporation.

January, 224 IR (January, 218 PFE, January, 230 TFDE, January, 2544 OEC) the New Earth Empire is elected as the successor to the People's Democracy of Earth.

January, 230 IR (January, 2545 OEC) the New Earth Empire enters in a civil war, after the weak rule of Padishah Emperor Hector Alvarez the Twelfth, the different groups of rebels within the original territory of the empire. They wanted either a full democratic regime, or a constitutional monarchy, and not an absolute monarchy. While the conquered star systems of the defunct Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), the Phyrus Republic, and Halis Planned State wanting to restore their former governments.

February 1, 219 PFE (February 1, 230 IR, February 1, 2545 OEC) several members of the Paradise Federation's elite attempted a coup d'état against Leonard Pritchard the Twenty Third, which ended in failure.

February 2, 219 PFE (February 2, 230 IR, February 2, 2545 OEC) after the failed coup, the members of the elite of the Paradise Federation start a civil war, mainly to restore the old Paradise Republic, which was merely an oligarchy.

March, 219 PFE (March, 230 IR, March, 2545 OEC) while the Paradise Navy were fighting the forces of the Restorers of the Paradise Federation, a rebellion starts within the star systems of Halis and Aestoria, which was to restore the Halis Planned State.

February, 280 IR (February, 2595 OEC) the rebellions for a free and independent Phyrus Republic, Interstellar Intelligence (The Watchers), and Halis Planned State have been defeated by the Imperial Loyalists, but the rebellions within the original New Earth Empire's territory continue to fight the empire.

March, 330 IR (March, 2645 OEC) the rebellion within the New Earth Empire has been crushed by the Imperial Army, and with the newly crowned Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet, which he claimed the imperial crown by his marriage to Arielitta Alvarez.

December, 319 PFE (December, 330 IR, December, 2645 OEC) the civil war is over with the destruction of the Restorers of the Paradise Republic by the Paradise Navy, but remnants of the rebellion within the Halis and Aestoria star systems continued fighting the Paradise Federation.

January, 320 PFE (January, 331 IR, January, 2646 OEC) the Paradise Navy has crushed the remnants of the rebellion, thus bringing peace to the Paradise Federation.

February, 320 PFE (February, 331 IR, February, 2646 OEC) the Paradise Federation has founded five chivalric orders, which are called the Order of Tenacity, the Templars of the Pyre, the Custodians of Peace, the Salt Legion, and the Knights of the Oracle.

March, 320 PFE (March, 331 IR, March, 2646 OEC) the Paradise Federation has established five more chivalric orders, which are called, the Order of Defiance, the Summer Preservers, the Oracle Lancers, the Order of the Falcon, and the Preservers of Judgment.

April, 320 PFE (April, 331 IR, April, 2646 OEC) the Paradise Federation has colonized the Arcadia star system.

May, 320 PFE (May, 331 IR, May, 2646 OEC) the Shangri-la star system has been colonized by the Paradise Federation.

June, 320 PFE (June, 331 IR, June, 2646 OEC) the Utopia star system has been founded by the Paradise Federation.

July 1, 320 PFE (July 1, 331 IR, July 1, 2646 OEC) the Zion star system has been colonized by the Paradise Federation.

July 2, 2646 OEC (July 2, 331 IR) a civil war starts within the AstroTech Corporation, when rebels wanting a democracy instead of a police state.

January 1, 340 IR (January 1, 329 PFE, January 1, 341 TFDE, and January 1, 2655 OEC) a wormhole is discovered within the New Earth star system, which leads to the Andromeda Galaxy.

January 2, 340 IR (January 2, 2655 OEC) the New star system is colonized by the New Earth Empire, which is the first space colony within the Andromeda Galaxy, by a power from the Milky Way Galaxy.

January 3, 340 IR (January 3, 2655 OEC) a new star system is settled within the Andromeda Galaxy, which is called New Denver, and was colonized by the New Earth Empire.

January 3, 340 IR (January 3, 2655 OEC) the New Warsaw star system has been colonized by the New Earth Empire, which is located within the Andromeda Galaxy.

January 4, 340 IR (January 4, 2655 OEC) the New Earth Empire has colonized the New Vienna star system, colonized within the Andromeda Galaxy.

January 10, 340 IR (January 10, 329 PFE, January 10, 341 TFDE, January 10, 2655 OEC) the New Earth Empire's scout ships, scouting the Andromeda Galaxy, has discovered the combined scout ship fleet of the space nations of the Star Empire of Gondor, the Star Kingdom of Rohan, the Númenor Empire, The Kingdom of Arnor, the Elven Kingdom of Lindon, the Elven Republic of Eldamar, the Elven Principality of Lothlórien, the Rivendell Dominion, the Elven Realm of Ergion, the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood, the Elven Kingdom of Gondolin, the Elven Kingdom of Doriath, the Elven Republic of Hithlum, the Dwarven Kingdom Khazad-dum, the Dwarven Empire of Erebor (the Lonely Planet), the Dwarven Kingdom of Gunabad, the Dwarven Realm of the Iron Planet, The Dwarven Republic of Orocarni Planets (the Red Planets), and the Dwarven Republic of the Grey Planets.

January 12, 340 IR (January 12, 329 PFE, January 12, 341 TFDE, January 12, 2655 OEC) embassies are established between the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation, with the Star Empire of Gondor, the Star Kingdom of Rohan, the Númenor Empire, The Kingdom of Arnor, the Elven Kingdom of Lindon, the Elven Republic of Eldamar, the Elven Principality of Lothlórien, the Rivendell Dominion, the Elven Realm of Ergion, the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood, the Elven Kingdom of Gondolin, the Elven Kingdom of Doriath, the Elven Republic of Hithlum, the Dwarven Kingdom Khazad-dum, the Dwarven Empire of Erebor (the Lonely Planet), the Dwarven Kingdom of Gunabad, the Dwarven Realm of the Iron Planet, The Dwarven Republic of Orocarni Planets (the Red Planets), and the Dwarven Republic of the Grey Planets.

February 1, 340 IR (February 1, 2655 OEC) the Sardaukar has become the imperial shock troops, with the regiments of Sardaukar forming into legions.

February 2, 340 IR (February 2, 329 PFE, February 2, 341 TFDE, and February 2, 2655 OEC) first contact is established with the Galactic Empire, after the New Earth Empire's scouting expedition, scouting the Andromeda Galaxy. February 3, 340 IR (February 3, 329 PFE, February 3, 341 TFDE, and February 3, 2655 OEC) embassies are established between the Galactic Empire and the space nations within the Landrand Sector; the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation. February 4, 340 IR (February 4, 2655 OEC) the process to separate the Imperial Army into the Imperial Armada and the Imperial Guard are complete, this is mainly that no one person, beside the padishah emperor, have too much power within the New Earth Empire's military. February 5, 340 IR (February 5, 2655 OEC) the Imperial Commissariat has been established on New Moscow. March, 340 IR (March, 329 PFE, March, 341 TFDE, March, 2655 OEC) the New Earth Empire's scientists have discovered that the New Earth star system has a wormhole terminal, after the discovery of another wormhole within the same star system, leading to another area of the Andromeda Galaxy. April, 340 IR (April, 329 PFE, April, 341 TFDE, March, 2655 OEC) the New Earth Empire's scout ships have discovered the New Republic, which the New Republic was in a two hundred years of isolation. May 1, 340 IR (May 1, 2655 OEC) the Guardians of the Crown is founded as a chivalric order for the New Earth Empire. May 12, 340 IR (May 12, 329 PFE, May 12, 341 TFDE, and May 12, 2655 OEC) the Chiss Ascendancy has been discovered by New Earth scout ships. May 14, 340 IR (May 14, 329 PFE, May 14, 341 TFDE, and May 14, 2655 OEC) the Chiss Ascendancy has cautiously accepted embassies from the Landrand Sector; the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation, the Galactic Empire, the New Republic. May 23, 340 IR (May 23, 329 PFE, May 23, 341 TFDE, and May 23, 2655 OEC) the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation have set up diplomatic embassies with both the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. May 24, 340 IR (May 24, 329 PFE, May 24, 341 TFDE, and May 24, 2655 OEC) another wormhole has been discovered within the New Earth star system, which leads a sector of the Andromeda Galaxy, and the Star Kingdom of New Alderaan. May 30, 340 IR (May 30, 329 PFE, May 30, 341 TFDE, and May 30, 2655 OEC) the space nations within the Landrand Sector; the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation; and some of the space nations of the Andromeda Galaxy; the Galactic Empire, the New Republic, and the Chiss Ascendancy have established diplomatic embassies with the Star Kingdom of New Alderaan.

June, 340 IR (June, 2655 OEC) several members of the Imperial Knights from the Galactic Empire, the Jedi Order from the New Republic, and both the Royal Knights of New Alderaan and the Knights of Kenobi from the Star Kingdom of New Alderaan leave their orders to formed the Knights of Plantagenet, within the New Earth Empire.

February, 352 IR (February, 2667 OEC) the Knights of Plantagenet has became the imperial bodyguards to Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet the First, since Shaddam Plantagenet the First was in his original dimension was thrown through time to be trained by the Dark Lord Revan and at the Trayus Academy on Malachor V, and to make sure that he would not disturb the balance of the force within the emperor. Which helped paved the road of the return of the Plantagenets as rulers over a powerful human nation.

June 1, 353 IR (June 1, 2668 OEC) the Rose Order has been founded by the New Earth Empire, as a part of the many chivalric orders of the empire, and at the orders of Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet. June 12, 2668 OEC (June 12, 353 IR) the civil war within the AstroTech Corporation is ended, with Admiral Sarah Raynor nee Kerrigan crushed the rebellion and became the head chairwoman of the AstroTech Corporation.

July 1, 353 IR (July 1, 2668 OEC) both the Templars of Fang and the Owl Templars are founded within the New Earth Empire, as a part of the chivalric orders of the New Earth Empire, also at the orders of Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet. July 3, 2668 OEC (July 3, 353 IR) the AstroTech Trading Union is formed, with its headquarters on Isaris.

July 5, 2668 OEC (July 5, 353 IR, July 5, 342 PFE, and July 5, 354 TFDE) the AstroTech Corporation has discovered a wormhole, at the edge of the Isaris star system, leading to an area of the Andromeda Galaxy, and after sending in scout ships discovered the Ferelden Empire.

July 30, OEC (July 30, 353 IR, July 30, 342 PFE, and July 30, 354 TFDE) diplomatic embassies are established between the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation with the Ferelden Empire.

August 1, 353 IR (August 1, 2668 OEC) at the orders of the padishah emperor, the Knights of the Blade is founded within the New Earth Empire. August 2, 2668 OEC (August 2, 353 IR) AstroTech scout ships have discovered a wormhole in the Deliverance star system. August 3, 2668 OEC (August 3, 353 IR, August 3, 342 PFE, and August 3, 354 TFDE) after traveling through the wormhole, AstroTech scout ships have discovered the Byzantine Empire, the Germanium Reich, the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana, and the Holy Twili Empire.

August 4. 2668 OEC (August 4, 353 IR, August 4, 342 PFE, and August 4, 354 TFDE) only the Byzantine Empire and the Holy Twili Empire that the Landrand Sector; the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation, want to establish diplomatic embassies with, and not the Germanium Reich and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana. September 1, 353 IR (September 1, 2668 OEC) the chivalric orders of the Circle Lancers, the Knights of the Orb, and the Order of Serenity are founded within the New Earth Empire, which were at the pleasure of Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet. September 2, 2668 OEC (September 2, 353 IR) the chivalric orders of the Knights of Fear, the Prophet Guardians, the Nightfall Knights, the Order of the Dust, and the League of Pestilence are established within the AstroTech Corporation, at the orders of Chairwoman Sarah Raynor.

October, 2668 OEC (October, 353 IR) the chivalric orders of the Lancers of Fortitude, the Templars of Guidance, the Tranquil League, the Moon Order, and the Lancers of the Prophet are founded within the AstroTech Corporation, at the orders of Chairwoman Sarah Raynor.

December, 353 IR (December, 2668 OEC) once again, at the orders of the padishah emperor, the chivalric orders of the Fang Legion, the Eagle Preservers, and the Order of Wealth are formed within the New Earth Empire. January, 354 IR (January, 2669 OEC) at the orders of Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet, the chivalric orders of the Order of the Angel, the Knights of the Silver, and the Pyre Knights are established within the New Earth Empire.

February, 354 IR (February, 343 PFE, February, 355 TFDE, February, 2669 OEC) the League of Planets is transformed into the United Planets, with its headquarters on New Earth, just as the old League of Planets.

March, 354 IR (March, 2669 OEC) the New Earth Trading Company has became the New Earth Empire's Trading Company and establishes a branch of the company within the Andromeda Galaxy, to trade with the other space nations within the Andromeda Galaxy.

April 1, 354 IR (April 1, 2669 OEC) the New Earth Empire has colonized another star system within the Andromeda Galaxy, which was named New Edinburgh.

April 2, 354 IR (April 2, 2669 OEC) the West New Earth Trading Company is established on New Edinburgh.

June, 355 IR (June, 344 PFE, June, 356 TFDE, June, 2670 OEC) a wormhole is discovered at the New Edinburgh star system leading to the Sith Empire, this discovery was mainly found by accident, when New Earth scientists were surveying the New Edinburgh star system.

July, 356 IR (July, 2671 OEC) the Sith Empire has declared war on the New Earth Empire, after the West New Earth Trading Company stacked up the trade prices for goods from the New Earth Empire to the Sith Empire, and making the Sith Empire's trade goods at much lower cost than what the Sith priced.

July, 360 IR (July, 2675 OEC) the New Earth Empire as emerged victorious from the Sith-New Earth War, and the West New Earth Trading Company is made the main trading company to operate with the Sith Empire.

February 25, 361 IR (February 25, 350 PFE, February 25, 362 TFDE, February 25, 2676 OEC) the Sith Empire has accepted diplomatic embassies from the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, the AstroTech Corporation, the Galactic Empire, the New Republic, the Star Kingdom of New Alderaan, the Chiss Ascendancy, the Star Empire of Gondor, the Star Kingdom of Rohan, the Númenor Empire, The Kingdom of Arnor, the Elven Kingdom of Lindon, the Elven Republic of Eldamar, the Elven Principality of Lothlórien, the Rivendell Dominion, the Elven Realm of Ergion, the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood, the Elven Kingdom of Gondolin, the Elven Kingdom of Doriath, the Elven Republic of Hithlum, the Dwarven Kingdom Khazad-dum, the Dwarven Empire of Erebor (the Lonely Planet), the Dwarven Kingdom of Gunabad, the Dwarven Realm of the Iron Planet, The Dwarven Republic of Orocarni Planets (the Red Planets), and the Dwarven Republic of the Grey Planets. However, the Sith Empire is weary of the New Earth Empire's political motives.

February 26, 361 IR (February 26, 2676 OEC) the heir apparent, Prince Shaddam Plantagenet the Second, is born. March 23, 361 IR (March 23, 2676 OEC) another wormhole is discovered as another part of the New Earth Wormhole Junction that leads to Earth.

May 1, 361 IR (May 1, 2676 OEC) the New Earth Empire has sent in spy ships and discover that Earth is backwater planet, after the fall of the People's Democracy of Earth, and the rise of the Alliance, and also uncovered information about the Alliance and the Syndicate Worlds.

May 4, 361 IR (May 4, 350 PFE, May 4, 362 TFDE, and May 4, 2676 OEC) the New Earth Empire shares the information of the Alliance and the Syndicate Worlds with the rest of the space nations within the Landrand Sector. Also talks of an alliance of the space nations within the Landrand Sector began.

July 1, 361 IR (July 1, 2676 OEC) two wormholes within the New Earth's Wormhole Junction; one leads to the Galactic Imperium, and the other leads to the Hapes Consortium in the Andromeda Galaxy.

July 2, 361 IR (July 2, 2676 OEC) the New Earth Empire has discovered that there are multiple Earths, with the backwater and deweaponized Earth, is the former location of the People's Democracy of Earth, after searching through the planet's history.

July 3, 361 IR (July 3, 350 PFE, July 3, 362 TFDE, and July 3, 2676 OEC) the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation have signed an alliance between each other, mainly to defend themselves from both the Alliance and Syndicate Worlds.

July 4, 361 IR (July 4, 350 PFE, July 4, 362 TFDE, and July 4, 2676 OEC) the Galactic Imperium has accepted embassies from the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, and the AstroTech Corporation, and the several space nations from the Andromeda Galaxy.

July 5, 361 IR (July 5, 350 PFE, July 5, 362 TFDE, and July 5, 2676 OEC) the Alliance has discovered the New Earth Empire, and starting a cold war between the Interstellar Alliance of the Landrand Sector and the Alliance.

July 6, 362 IR (July 6, 351 PFE, July 6, 363 TFDE, and July 6, 2677 OEC) the New Earth Empire has discovered the space nations of the Zoran Domain, the Gerudo Imperium, the empires of the Landfrad Earth (which World War One never accrued, after 'Martians' invaded their version of Earth), which contained the main powers of the Landfrad Earth; British Empire, the Greater German Rich, the United States of America, the Third French Republic, the Russian Empire, the Japanese Empire, and the Ottoman Empire, and the Cyrodiil Empire and diplomatic embassies are established with these space nations and the Landrand Sector.

July 7, 362 IR (July 7, 351 PFE, July 7, 363 TFDE, and July 7, 2677 OEC) the New Earth Empire's scout ships have discovered the Citadel Council and the Confederacy of Independent Species; made up of the Human Systems Alliance (the HAS are a separate power, which separated from the Galactic Imperium, and was established after the Human-Convent War, on Nova Terra), the Geth Collective, the Second Krogan Empire, the Quarian Conclave, the Vulcans, the Andorian Empire, and the Tellarites. Also the New Earth Empire refused to join either the Citadel Space or the Confederacy, and the other space nations, within the Milky Way Galaxy, followed suit.

July 30, 362 IR (July 30, 351 PFE, July 30, 351 TFDE, and July 30, 2677 OEC) a peace conference between the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, the Forge Duchy, the AstroTech Corporation, the Galactic Imperium, the Star Empire of Manticore, the Republic of Haven, the Protectorate of Greyson, the Hylian Empire, the Zoran Domain, the Holy Twili Empire, the Byzantine Empire, the Cyrodiil Empire, the Gerudo Imperium, the Klingon Empire, the Cardassian Union, the Bajoran Republic, the Citadel Council, the Confederacy of Independent Species, the Romulan Star Empire, the Batarian Aristocratic Confederacy, the Galactic Empire, the New Republic, the Hapes Consortium, the Third Sith Empire, the Star Kingdom of New Alderaan, the Chiss Ascendancy, the Ferelden, the Star Empire of Gondor, the Star Kingdom of Rohan, the Númenor Empire, The Kingdom of Arnor, the Elven Kingdom of Lindon, the Elven Republic of Eldamar, the Elven Principality of Lothlórien, the Rivendell Dominion, the Elven Realm of Ergion, the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood, the Elven Kingdom of Gondolin, the Elven Kingdom of Doriath, the Elven Republic of Hithlum, the Dwarven Kingdom Khazad-dum, the Dwarven Empire of Erebor (the Lonely Planet), the Dwarven Kingdom of Gunabad, the Dwarven Realm of the Iron Planet, The Dwarven Republic of Orocarni Planets (the Red Planets), British Empire, the Greater German Rich, the United States of America, the Third French Republic, the Russian Empire, the Japanese Empire, the Ottoman Empire and the Dwarven Republic of the Grey Planets, to discuss the threat of the Rakata, the Enigma Race, the Mesan Alignment, the Alliance, the Germanium Reich, and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana. Which was interrupted by Alliance assassins, which was to kill the many leaders and their military advisors, but only could only assassinated Hamish Alexander. Also the Solarian League and the Citadel Council don't believe in the Alliance, the Germanium Reich, and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana are not a threat, and believe that the Engimas, the Mesan Alignment, and the Rakata; are just myth.

July 31, 362 IR (July 31, 351 PFE, July 31, 363 TFDE, and July 31, 2677 OEC) New Earth Empire's scout ships have discovered the Rosemeoyaman Federation, the Star Kingdom of New Halis, the New Phyrus Republic, and the Confederacy of New Crossroads. Which the New Phyrus Republic joined the Citadel Council, after the fears of either the New Earth Empire or the AstroTech Corporation conquering the young republic. Only two of these new space nations were established by refugees fleeing the conquering nations of the New Earth Empire, the Paradise Federation, and the Forge Duchy, which were the Star Kingdom of New Halis and the Confederacy of New Crossroads. While the New Phyrus Republic was established after the first Phyrus Republic fell to both the New Earth Empire and the AstroTech Corporation, with New Phyrus being a secret space colony of the first Phyrus Republic, which was established in March, 2433 OEC (March, 118 IR, March, 113 PFE, March, 119 TFDE), and they quickly expanded to other star systems and established the new republic in March, 2595 OEC (March, 280 IR, March, 269 PFE, March, 281 TFDE).

August 1, 362 IR (August 1, 351 PFE, August 1, 363 TFDE, and August 1, 2677) the Paradise Federation scout ships have discovered the Holy Falcon Empire, the Erathian Empire, and the Palaedra Empire.

September 3, 362 IR (September 3, 351 PFE, September 3, 363 TFDE, and September 3, 2677 OEC) another peace conference has been declared to be hosted on New Earth, with most of the older space nations, that were at the last peace conference, also the newly discovered space nations of the Rosemeoyaman Federation, the Star Kingdom of New Halis, the New Phyrus Republic, the Confederacy of New Crossroads, the Holy Falcon Empire, the Erathian Empire, and the Palaedra Empire. The Alliance, the Germanium Reich, and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana are excluded from the peace conference, mainly due of the events from the last peace conference, and a mere distrust from most of the other space nations, and the peace conference main subjects are the same as the last conference.

September 4, 362 IR (September 4, 351 PFE, September 4, 363 TFDE, and September 4, 2677 OEC) the New Earth Empire has discovered that the Alliance is truly ruled by an oligarchy, which are the people whom started the Human-Convent War, and plot to conquer several space nations including those within the Landrand Sector, and the Galactic Imperium; this was uncovered by the Lendrandorf Secrete Intelligence. This causes the Landrand Sector Alliance and the Imperial Alliance (the Galactic Imperium, the Cyrodiil Empire, the Hylian Empire, the Gerudo Imperium, the Zoran Domain, the Holy Twili Empire, the Holy Falcon Empire, the Erathian Empire, and the Palaedra Empire) to prepare for war with the Alliance. This also causes the Mesan Alignment, the Germanium Reich, and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana to align their governments with the Alliance. War is inventible…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Age of Space**

 **I do not own Civilization, Elder Scrolls, Halo, Harry Potter, Honor Harrington, Star Trek (which there are elements of it, in this story), Star Wars, the Lost Fleet, Dragon Age (elements), Legend of Zelda, Mass Effect (there will be no Reapers; the main opponents of this story will be the Rakata, the Alliance, the Mesan Alignment, the Germanium, the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana, and the Engimas), and War of the Worlds, with a little bit from Warhammer 40K and Dune, a couple characters from Starcraft, elements of the Lord of the Rings and Dragon Age, and the main Human factions of Heroes of Might and Magic III, IV, and VI (the Castle, and Haven), and the technology of the Red Alert Series. All belong to their respective owners. This timeline is centered on the Landrand Sector (Final Frontier Plus mod). Listen to** **Brood War: Aria when you get to the conversation between DuGalle and Stukov.**

 **Chapter 3: First Chapter**

September 5, 362 Imperial Reckoning (September 5, 351 Paradise Federation Era, September 5, 363 the Forge Duchy Era; September 5, 2677 Old Earth Calendar) Laitcaster, New Earth, New Earth Star System; Landrand Sector, the Milky Way Galaxy; the Second Peace Conference

"The Alliance, the Rakata, the Engimas, the Germanium Reich, and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana; are threats to the stability of the civilized space nations of both the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies," shouted Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet the First.

"The Forge Duchy conquers with the New Earth Empire," said by Archduke Arcturus Mengsk. "The Rakatas and the Engimas are only a myth, orchestrated by both the New Earth Empire and the Galactic Imperium. While the Alliance, the Germanium Reich, and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana are peaceful space nations that deserve to be respected," expanded Matriarch Ke'irnea, representative of the Asari Republics, then continued, "why are there any representatives from the Alliance, the Germanium Reich, and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana, they should be here, at this peace conference."

"Matriarch Ke'irnea, the space nations of the Landrand Sector, the Galactic Imperium, and those allied with these space nations distrust the Alliance, the Germanium Reich, and the Totalitarian State of Nova Italiriana, don't be naïve Matriarch," which was said by Emperor Maximilian Harrison James Pendragon. "I conquer with, what Emperor Maximilian Pendragon has said, and I like to include that the Mesan Alignment is also a threat Admiral Steven Hackett, whom was representative of the Paradise Federation. "The Rakatas are real, the space nations of the Star Empire of Gondor, the Star Kingdom of Rohan, the Númenor Empire, The Kingdom of Arnor, the Elven Kingdom of Gondolin, and the Dwarven Empire of Erebor, have fought against the Rakatas for several generations," exclaimed, Erioimar, Elven representative of the Elven Kingdom of Gondolin.

"Well if this is your decision then this peace conference is over and we will convene with a third peace conference, unless there is anything else to say," Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet the First declared.

"There is the matter that the space nations of the New Earth Empire and the Forge Duchy, to reform into democracies, and the AstroTech Corporation to disband," suggested Matriarch Ke'irnea.

"There is no absolutely any way that the New Earth Empire, will have any democratic reforms, the people of the New Earth Empire, are content with having only a padishah emperor, the full control of the empire," declared Shaddam.

"The Forge Duchy doesn't want any democratic reforms to disrupt the people's way of life, within the duchy," Archduke Arcturus Mengsk said to the Asari Matriarch. Head Chairwoman Sarah Raynor then declared in very simple words, "The AstroTech Corporation will not, on any terms to disband, Matriarch Ke'irnea."

"Thus I conclude this peace conference and hope for better conclusion for the next peace conference," which was said by Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet the First.

 **In orbit of New Earth; one hour after the Second Peace Conference; on board the NEIA Aleksandr; an Omega Class Battlecarrier**

"So, Gerard… I suspect you have a good reason for pulling me away from my… Duties," said Lord Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov, whom was only at one hundred and thirty-five, but looked like he was in his early twenties (this was due to the nanotech within his body), while smoking a cigar.

"Your vodka can wait, my good Alexei," which was said by Lord Admiral Gerard DuGalle, which at the age of two hundred and twenty-five, but looks like to be in his sixties.

"I know all about the Alliance's tactics. We've seen the tapes a hundred-," Alexei was about to say, but was interrupted by Gerard, who made him drop his cigar, and stepping on it.

"YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING OF JOHN GEARY'S TACTICS! Watching the tactics from most of the Alliance Fleet would only help against most of the Alliance Fleet that are not trained to fight, a full trained naval force, but against John Geary, you have to be cleverer in your tactics, and once started there's no going back. Are you prepared to go all the way with this, Alexi?" Gerard exclaimed and asked Alexi. After several minutes of silence and Gerard narrowing his eyes, Alexei answered with…

"Yes. Yes I am prepared to go all the way, my good lord admiral." When pulling a new cigar to light and smoke on.

Then Gerard said, "Good. Good, I know I could count on you."

"Lord Admiral, the Alliance Fleet has left Ecliptis Four, and might be heading towards New Earth," Ensign Edward Moundstein reports.

"Prepare the fleet Mr. Moundstein, we will meet the Alliance Fleet in battle, and send a message to the Padishah Emperor, about this development," Gerard declared to Ensign Edward Moundstein.

 **New Earth, Laitcaster; Imperial Plantagenet Palace; two hours after the Second Peace Conference**

 _Message from Lord Admiral DuGalle: Your Imperial Majesty, an Alliance Fleet has been sighted leaving Ecliptis Four, and might be heading towards the New Earth Star System. What are your orders, your majesty?_

"So the Alliance has made the first move, have they? Well lets deploy the Imperial Armada against them," Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet the First sighed.

"What is the estimated time period that the Alliance Fleet is within the New Earth's Defense Fleet, Grand Lord Admiral Tiberius Shepard?" Which the grand lord admiral replied, "it would take about three months, your majesty."

"Then tell Lord Admiral DuGalle that he is to rally as much ships that he can get, and send a message to Admiral Hackett, and make sure that he relay a message to his higher ups within the Paradise Federation. Also contact Archduke Arcturus Mengsk and Head Chairwoman Sarah Raynor, to send their fleets to help defend the New Earth Empire, and thus defend the Landrand Sector from the threat of the Alliance. I fear a storm has descended on the Landrand Sector, and I fear that we are unprepared for it." Shaddam relayed his orders to Grand Lord Admiral Tiberius Shepard.

"Admiral Hackett?" Admiral Steven Hackett, at the age of two hundred and fifty-nine years old, but looks like he still in his late sixties, looked at Lord Admiral David Anderson, a man that looked like in his late fifties, but is actually in his one hundred and forty-five, he looks older is due to having nanotech surgery late in his life, "yes, Lord Admiral Anderson?"

"I have intelligence of an Alliance Fleet inbound to the New Earth Star System, and the Padishah Emperor, hopes that you send a message back to your superiors, in the Paradise Federation, to help defend the Landrand Sector."

"Well if the Alliance wants a war with the entire Landrand Sector, you can count me in, to relay a message to my superiors that the New Earth Empire has all the help that it can get."

Sarah Raynor, aged two hundred and eighty-five, but looked to be about in her late fifties, was about to head to her private yacht, when Captain Pascual Aissa, a copper haired woman, with gray eyes, and a tall build, and was at 152, but due to nanotech, only looking in her mid twenties, came towards her.

"So Captain Aissa, what can I do for you?" Sarah asked the captain.

"It is not what I want ma'am, but what the Padishah Emperor wants from you," explained Captain Aissa. "Which is to send the Corporation's fleet to the New Earth Star System, which in three months an Alliance Fleet will possibly invading the New Earth Empire, and start the possible conquest of the Landrand Sector."

"Tell your emperor that the AstroTech Corporation's fleet will be at his disposer, captain."

While this is occurring, Archduke Arcturus Mengsk, which as at the age of two hundred and forty-two years old, was about to head to the Imperial Plantagenet Palace, when Fleet Commodore November (Nova) Terra, came to him, as per orders from higher up.

"Archduke Mengsk, Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet, wants to inform you that an Alliance Fleet is heading towards the New Earth Star System, and wants a Forge Duchy Fleet to help defend the New Earth Empire."

"The New Earth Empire will have the fleet, when will it need be at the New Earth Star System?"

"Within three months time my lord."

 **Khosea, Paradise, Paradise Star System; the Paradise Federation; three days after the Second Peace Conference**

 _Message from Admiral Hackett; an Alliance Invasion Fleet is heading towards the New Earth Star System. Padishah Emperor Shaddam Plantagenet the First, requires the fleets of the Paradise Federation, to be to be at the disposal of the New Earth Empire, in the defense of not only the New Earth Star System and the entire New Earth Empire, but the whole Landrand Sector._

President Leonard Pritchard the Twenty-fourth, who was a redhead, with the hair graying, medium bodily built, and with green-gray eyes, and about seventy-five years old, was with the Secretary of Defense, Landry Williams, who was blond hair, tall bodily built, and with brown eyes, and aged one hundred and twenty-five, Admiral of the Paradise Navy, Madeleine Earl, which was a brunette haired person, with a short bodily build, and gray eyes, and aged two hundred and twelve, and General of the Paradise Army, Daryen Hodde, whom was a platinum blond, with blue eyes, and a medium bodily built, and aged two hundred and fourteen. "Mr. President, it seems that the Alliance has finally decided to invade the Landrand Sector, which they have to go through the New Earth Empire, to reach the Paradise Federation, and possibly the other space nations. Practically the AstroTech Corporation, mainly which a corporation is controlling a space nation, just brings bad memories from their war with the Syndicate Worlds. I would advise to rise to DEFCON Two, and the navy to send several fleets to the New Earth Star System," stated Secretary of Defense, Landry Williams.

"Your right Williams, but I fear that we will be sending the Sons and Daughters of the Federation, and of Abraham to their deaths," said President Pritchard. "However, if we did nothing, the war would eventually come our way. So yes, alert all military personal that the Paradise Federation is at DEFCON Two."

 **Awautdon, Forge, Forge Star System, the Forge Duchy; four days after the Second Peace Conference**

 _Message from Archduke Arcturus Mengsk; to High Admiral Jennifer Hughes, you are to assemble several fleets from the Forge Duchy Navy to the New Earth Star System. Pray to Victoria for a swift victory for the Forge Duchy._

"All Duchy Naval personal, this is High Admiral Jennifer Hughes. The Twelfth through Fifteenth Fleets of the Forge Duchy Navy are to assemble from the Forge Space Docks, towards the New Earth Star System. This is mainly a deterrent against the Alliance Invasion Fleet heading towards the Landrand Sector through the New Earth Wormhole Terminus. Fight venality when the battle comes, and remember that our Roman Gods are watching, make user that they are not ashamed!" High Admiral Jennifer Hughes commands for the Forge Duchy Navy, and were ordered by Archduke Arcturus Mengsk.

 **Gaxphia, Isaris, Isaris Star System; AstroTech Corporation; six days after the Second Peace Conference**

 _Message from Head Chairwoman Sarah Raynor, to Head CEO of the Fleet, Maximus Cantius Dolabella; you are to assemble sections of the ATCorpN (AstroTech Corporation Navy), to the New Earth Star System. Pray to Ahura Mazda that we have victory in the upcoming battle for New Earth, and to make sure that the Alliance dogs are sent to Hell, and to be tortured by Angra Mainyu!_

"The Tenth through the Twelfth Fleets of the ATCorpN are to assemble at the Isaris Star System, and proceed to the New Earth Star System. The Alliance is sending an invasion force, and by the will of Ahura Mazda, we will be victorious!" exclaimed Maximus Cantius Dolabella, while giving out the orders to the Tenth through Twelfth Fleets of the ATCorpN.

 **Liox Star System; Liox Wormhole Junction, one month after the Second Peace Conference**

"Alright sailors and soldiers of the Alliance First Expeditionary Fleet, we will be head towards the New Earth Empire, to liberate the oppressed people of the New Earth Empire, and thus the rest of the Landrand Sector. It will take us two months to reach the New Earth Star System; for our Ancestors, for the Alliance," shouted by Admiral Rosie Duncan, when the Alliance First Expeditionary Fleet, was two months away from the New Earth Star System.

Imperial Center, Imperial Center subsector; Imperial Sector, Andromeda Galaxy; Galactic Empire; Household of Thraken and Irella Vader

"So how are we going to overthrow the Vader Dynasty and restore the Palpatine Dynasty?" Asked Thraken, a raven black hair, tall build of a body, and blue with flecked with both red in the left eye and amber in the right eye, this is mainly due to a slight mutation within his eyes, and aged seventy-two, but looked like thirty-five which is due to using the force to slow down his aging, wondering on what plains, his wife was coming up with.

"Well the Vaders are not excepting a political coup, to accrue, and not every noble within the Galactic Empire is not totally happy with the current emperor; Emperor Tarlson Vader. He is too old to effectually run the empire. However, our beloved emperor has decided to step down. Which, Prince Jean Valjean Vader will be coronated as emperor of the Galactic Empire. We must stop this, and place you on the throne, my dear. If we are not able to stop Prince Jean Vader from being crowned emperor, we will summon our supporters and start a civil war." Irella Vader, truly Irella Palpatine, a redheaded, medium build of a body, and blue eyed, aged sixty-nine, but looked like twenty-nine, explained her plans for restoring the Palpatine Family to its rightful place within the Galactic Empire.

Imperial Center, Imperial Intelligence

"…if we are not able to stop Prince Jean Vader from being crowned emperor, we will summon our supporters and star a civil war…" recording of the talk between Thraken and Irella Vader, which was to be relayed to the head director of Imperial Intel; Cain von Degor, a brunette hair, medium build of a body , and green eyes, and was at the age of fifty-seven.

Head Director of Imperial Intel, Cain von Degor, baron of the Kuat System, was reviewing the recording of the plot against the imperial family, which was recorded by Odrar Grug Remdell, a jet-black hair, tall build of a body, and blue eyes, and aged twenty-nine, and Hias Hodlai, an ash-blond hair, medium build of a body, and violet eyes, at the age of twenty-four, Knights of Plantagenet, whom were vacationing on Imperial Center, and eavesdropped on the traitorous family that should remain loyal to the main branch of the Imperial Family. With this recording, he would finally to eliminate the Palpatine Family; even it meant killing young Marius Vader, a raven black with streaks of red hair, medium build of a body, and amber eyes, in the process. Also the Imperial Intel had discovered that Marius was talking to several members of the Kennison family, who the head of the family, Baron Frederic Kennison, a platinum blond hair, short build, and red eyes, lord of Naboo. Which was given to them after the reconstruction of the Galactic Empire, after Emperor Anakin Vader, and Prince Luke Vader, killed the then Emperor Palpatine. Degor will combine this information with the recording to Emperor Tarlson Vader, whom was a platinum hair, which was turning grey, tall build of a body, and amber eyes, at the age of two hundred and fifteen, but by using the force, was looking in his late thirties.

 **Imperial Center, Imperial Palace**

Emperor Tarlson Vader sighed at the report from the incoming message from Baron Cain von Degor. "It seems that my grandson Thraken has begun to plot against me?" asked Tarlson.

"It seems so great grandfather," Prince Jean Valjean Vader, a brunette hair, short build of a body, and was at the age of twenty-five, said to his great grandfather.

"Well lets us expose him and his family to be traitors to the Imperial line. He is unfit to seat on my Imperial Throne. I want him and the rest of his family to be disowned and be forever to be known as Palpatines, and for every citizen to due them harm, or to kill them!" screamed Tarlson. He continues with "We will expose them at your coronation, Jean, which will be in three weeks."

"Your orders will be carried out my emperor," said Jean.

 **New Republic City, New Coruscant; New Republic; Home of Terras Ky-knomi**

"So the Third Sith Empire, the Galactic Empire, the Star Kingdom of New Alderaan, and the New Republic, are ruled by a bunch of imbeciles," spat Terras Ky-knomi aka Darth Anreach, a soft-black haired, tall build, and gray eyed individual person, was at the age of thirty-five. "Also that fools within the Third Sith Empire, calling themselves as the true Sith Lords, whatever nonsense! Do you agree Lady Starrithnae?"

"Yes, I do my master," was the response from Darth Starrithnae, her known name within the New Republic, was that of Escara Starr, a strawberry blond hair, short build, red eyes, individual, and was at the age of twenty-two. "We should at least takeover the Galactic Empire, the New Republic, and the Third Sith Empire, and to kick the New Earth Empire out of our galaxy."

"Yes my apprentice," which was Darth Anreach. "I felt a disturbance within the Force, and I do not know what, the disturbance was." Darth Anreach was confused at this Force disturbance.

"Master, if we are discovered, we must flee the capital, and summon our supporters for the wars to come," said Darth Starrithnae.

While they were talking, Joll Kennison, which was a golden blond hair, medium build, and hazel eyed person, a Knight of Kenobi, who was cloaking his force presence, which helped him in eavesdropped on the conversation, of the Banite Sith, worried that they might start a war that would devastate the Andromeda Galaxy, rushed to the Ancestral Home of the Ky-knomis, to warn the Supreme Chancellor Bardan Ky-knomi, which is a soft-black haired, tall built, and green eyed person, and was at the age of thirty-one.

 **New Republic City, New Coruscant, Ky-knomi Ancestral Home**

Joll Kennison was arguing with the Senate Guardsman Marab Crane, with a brunette hair, short built, and red eyed person, and at the age of nearly thirty-four, when Supreme Chancellor Bardan Ky-knomi, a soft-black, tally built, green eyed person, and was at the age of thirty-five, came out of the building, to see what was happening at the front door of his family's ancestral home.

"Knight Kennison, Crane, what is going on?" the chancellor asked.

Marab stated with "this Knight of Kenobi has some information on both your younger brother Terras and Escara Starr."

Joll Kennison, thus said, "yes I do, and it is severally disturbing, to say the least."

"Well out with it Kennison, what is the information on my waylaid brother and Escara Starr? They are a part of the most prominent families of the New Republic." asked the supreme chancellor.

"Well, I have discovered that they plan to take over the New Republic and to wage war on the Galactic Empire, the Third Sith Empire, and to kick out the New Earth Empire from the Andromeda Galaxy. Also they are Sith Lords, and are part of the Banite Order of Sith." said Joll Kennison.

"What the blazes are they thinking?! I'll have their heads for this. I'll call an emergence section of the Senate at once, and I'll disown my brother from the Ky-knomi family!" Screamed the supreme chancellor, and slightly calmed down. "Thank you, Knight Kennison for this information, and I hope that you have a safe return to the Star Kingdom of New Alderaan."

"Of course chancellor," said Kennison, and with that he left the estate.


End file.
